Choosing Fray
by xXxJuiceXxX
Summary: A young boy is changed into a Vampire by a man Named Nicholai  Only one chapter, kinda a short story


**Not trying to make this gay or anything its just the way it came out. Had to upload this twice .**

**All characters are as straight as a ruler so no homo ^_^

* * *

  
**

My name is Fray.

At least, that's what I chose it to be. I cant remember what I was before I was Fray, I've just been Fray. I wasn't always Fray though, I used to be human, but that chapter of my life has been burned from my memory and no trace is left.

I don't know why I became Fray, it was just the name that came to me when I was told to choose. I suppose I could of chosen something much more fitting but I chose Fray, and that's okay. I am Fray and I accept this.

I remember how I became Fray, when I woke up to be who I am.

It was raining, that's the first thing I remember and it was cold. My head was throbbing, my lungs hurt and my body felt like sand. I was lying on rocks, the steady sounds of waves hitting the shore rumbling in my ears and everything looked gray when I finally opened my eyes. Someone was leaning over me, his lips moving but no words coming out. At first I thought something was wrong with him, but then I realized there was something wrong with my ears as noise gradually came back.

"Are. You. Okay?" He said in a stressed and tired voice. I tried to talk but ended up coughing up water. The man cursed, cupping the side of my face and turning my head to the side as water spilled out of my mouth. He then held me up, moving me into his lap and yelling at me to stay awake. I could feel how heavy my eyes were, the lids dropping over my eyes every now and then despite me wanting to keep them open. I had a clear view of the man and I didn't want to loose it.

He was beautiful and young, probably around nineteen if not early twenties and his brown semi-long and layered hair was wet and sticking to his face. His skin was fair and flawless, lightly tanned and making his captivating icy blue eyes stand out. They reminded me of frost over a lake in the wintertime and I couldn't look away, or, I didn't want to, but my eyes were giving in to the heaviness.

The man cursed again and I was lifted into his arms, bridal style, my lifeless limbs falling to my sides and my head tilting back. My eyes finally fell closed and suddenly, I felt weightless. I heard the wind soar past me before I gave into the darkness.

I woke up to the sound of two men arguing.

"Well what the hell was I supposed to do? He was going to die!" It was the man's voice from before and he sounded angry.

"You were supposed to let nature take its course!" Someone else yelled back. I could tell by his voice that he was older, the thickness of it captivating me.

"What about me? You didn't let nature take its course with me! Why should he be any different?" The man yelled, his voice getting farther away.

"You had a choice at the end Orrick! I don't even know if this boy can speak, let alone drink." The older mans voice seemed to calm a bit. "Do you even know his name?" I opened my eyes, looking up at an intricate swirled ceiling and crystal chandelier. I was lying on a bed, the comforter a scarlet red with black tree like designs spreading across the bottom. My right hand slid along the silk comforter as I lifted it, the task seeming harder than I thought and it almost dropped to the bed before being grabbed.

The sudden action startled me, making me suck in a breath of air, which only made my lungs scream in pain. I turned my head and looked at the owner of the hand, this man being more breathtaking than the first. He had long and silky dark brown hair; the color of milk chocolate but his skin was pale, like porcelain and his eyes were a deep orchid color. He scanned me with his eyes, running his other hand through my wet hair and cupping the back of my head, pulling it up to come closer to his face.

"What's your name? Can you tell me?" He asked, his voice low as if raising it to high would shatter me like a glass doll dropped on the floor. My eyes were still heavy and I could feel them trying to drop again. They fluttered and the man gently bobbed me, trying to get me to stay awake. "Your name." He said, looking straight into my eyes.

I tried to speak but failed so I tried again and again until finally something came out. "…name…My name." my voice was low and hoarse but the man leaned in closer to hear me. "Don't know…name." That was all he needed and he lowered me back into the pillows. He didn't let go of me though, tilting my head away from him and I immediately felt a burst of pain spread throughout my head.

"He has a concussion, a severe one. You said he was in a car accident?" The older man asked.

The first mans voice came from the foot of the bed. "Yeah, the car went right off the bridge and into the river, almost hit me." He said. "He was the only one with a heart beat." The man added. "Nicholai please, I don't want this kid to die." The older man, Nicholai, set my head back straight on the pillows and I tried to turn it, wanted to get another look at him. I heard Nicholai chuckle lightly. "What?" Orrick asked, moving around the bed to stand by Nicholai's side.

"He is captivated by me." The man said, amused. I felt him stand and lean on the bed, his face hovering over mine and I relaxed. He smiled slightly and ran his hand through my hair, then slid it down my face and placed his fingers on my throat. Fear hit me like a train as I felt something other than fingers graze my neck, something cold, long, and sharp. At first I thought it was a razor blade and I thought I was going to die but then I realized it was his fingernails. He realized my fear before it was registered on my face. "Human, you would be dead by now if that were my intention." I didn't like how he said that, referring to me as a human, and it made me tense. "What else would you have me call you?" he asked, seemingly amused.

"Stop it, you're scaring him." Orrick said, placing a hand on Nicholai's shoulder. The older man shrugged and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"How would you like to stay here? Find your name and live like one of us? An Immortal." My breath caught as he said this, goosebumps forming on my skin from how close he was to me. "To never age, never get sick. You can live forever is you say yes." I felt tears well up in my eyes as his tongue ran down the side of my neck.

I didn't want it. I was scared of it and of him. I wanted to run, run to… That's when my fears evaporated. I didn't have a place to run to. I didn't have a name or memories. I had no one if I left. If I stay here, then I'd have these guys, even if I don't know them. I made my decision. I would find my name if I stayed and I knew that.

"Wrong choice." Nicholai said before biting into my neck. It hurt and I wasn't ready for it, a low scream escaping my throat before a hand covered my mouth. I felt the tears slide from my eyes and drop onto the pillows as the remaining strength I had left was dragged from my body. He pulled back as my eyes slid close but something hot and sweet dripped into my mouth, causing me to open them again. Nicholai was holding his wrist above my mouth, blood dripping from it and making each and every one of my taste buds explode. I wanted more. As if reading my thoughts, he pushed his wrist to my mouth, making the crimson liquid stream down my throat and I hungrily swallowed it.

I felt it was to soon when he pulled back, pulling his wrist away from my mouth and cradling it. I watched him as licked the wound and then dropped it to his side but I stopped watching after that.

A horrible pain ripped through my chest, making me scream in agony and grip the comforter beneath me. I couldn't breath; my breath catching on the second wave of pain as it ripped its way away from my chest and spread throughout my body. I wasn't sure how long this pain lasted or how many waves there were before it finally stopped and I began loosing consciousness.

Before I gave way to the darkness, I heard Nicholai's voice, deep and velvety. "Don't forget to hive him a bath." He said calmly.

I woke up naked, the sheet pulled around my bare waist and I sat up a little to quickly, making my head spin. My hair was plastered to my face and neck and my body was still dripping and warm, telling me someone had bathed me. I turned my head and locked eyes with Nicholai, sitting in a chair only a few feet away. Orrick walked into the room, freezing when he saw that I was awake. He was holding clothes, probably for me and he fidgeted for a second before walking over and setting the clothes on the bed. The room set into an awkward silence then, no one moving or talking.

Finally Nicholai spoke, "Excuse us, but it seems you're a bit different than we thought you would be. It's a bit of a shock really." I opened my mouth to ask what he meant but he seemed to read my mind again. "When someone is turned into a vampire, their heart stops but miraculously yours is still faintly beating." His eyes traveled over my body and I suddenly became self-conscious, pulling the satin sheets up and around my body. This caused him to laugh. "Well, in all the chaos I never got to introduce myself. My name is Nicholai Lovelock, your sire." He gestured over to Orrick. "That is Orrick Lovelock, my protégé. "You can choose your own name if you'd like." He said, taking a cup and sipping the red liquid inside.

I was confused and didn't know what had happened to me. Finding a name for myself seemed like the last thing on my mind.

"I'm sorry for not clearing things up earlier. I thought you would have put everything together on you own. We are vampires, including you. Beings who live by drinking blood and thrive in the darkness." I thought this would have shocked me but it didn't and I believed him. He smiled and again I thought he read my mind. He laughed this time. "Some vampires have abilities, like myself. I can read mind." He flashed a beautiful toothy grin. "Orrick can fly." A shocked look crossed my face and Orrick walked over to Nicholai's side.

"It's not really flying!" He said, slightly embarrassed. "I can make my body weightless, along with someone I'm touching and sometimes objects around me." I wondered if I might have any abilities.

"Only time will tell." Nicholai said, standing up and passing me the cup he was holding. I hesitantly took it and looked at the thick crimson liquid inside. I could smell the sweetness and somehow knew it was blood. "It's still warm and your body is going to be needing it." I lifted the cup to my lips and took a sip, sneaking a peek at Nicholai who was watching me. The blood was warm and sweet so I downed the remaining amount in the cup before passing it back to Nicholai. "Good, most newling freak out at the thought of drinking blood." I was about to ask what a newling was when he stopped me. "I'm sure you have many questions but the sun is coming up soon and we need to get into our coffins." He retrieved the clothes and passed them to me. "When your done dressing come out into the hall." With that he left with Orrick behind him. I put the clothes he had given me on which consisted of black boxers, a long sleeve T shirt (I had to roll up the sleeves) and pajama pants with the bottoms folded up.

I joined Nicholai and Orrick in the hall and they led me to a room with no windows and 3 coffins. Each coffin was made of dark red wood, the inside padded and cushioned with red velvet.

"If you have trouble sleeping then don't hesitate to wake me up." Nicholai said, helping me into a coffin and waiting for me to lie down before closing the lid. Once inside, I began thinking about everything that had happened, and about a name. I found it odd that I was doing everything Nicholai asked and told me to do without thinking. I figured it had something to do with the whole "protégé" thing. After a few hours of lying there with my eyes closed, I gently eased the coffin open and walked to one of the other two coffins. I went to grab the latch on the side to open it but stopped. This wasn't Nicholai's coffin. I moved to the next one and lightly knocked on it, not wanted to come off as rude and just open it. It carefully swung open and Nicholai sat up.

"Yes?" He asked, yawning. I immediately felt bad for waking him up and felt stupid. I should I stayed in my coffin and not bothered him. Nicholai ruffled my hair, startling me and halting all my thoughts. "Silly boy. Would you like to sleep in my coffin tonight?" He asked. I took in a breath and felt embarrassed. Do vampire usually sleep in the same coffins? Was this weird? I felt hands cup my face then, making me look into those beautiful orchid eyes once again. "It's fine." He reassured me. "I gave you this new life so I am your father and it is normal for a restless child to sleep with their parents at night." My mind cleared and was put at ease when he told me that and I nodded. He helped me into his coffin, closing the lid when I was comfortably inside and forming his body around mine. A lock of his long hair came over his shoulder and I gently began curling it between my fingers. "I'm surprised by your actions." He said, making my fingers freeze. "No, not that. Your fine, so continue." I did as he told me, twirling the hair as he continued. "Your taking to being a vampire very well, most have a hard time and are depressed for the first few month to the next year." I thought for a second before talking.

"Maybe it's because I can't remember my life before this. I don't have anything to get used to because nothing is changing for me. This is the only life I have." I seemed to catch him off guard because his eyes flew open, looking at me carefully.

"I didn't think of that." He said softly. He relaxed a little. "You still haven't chosen your name." He added.

"Fray." I told him confidently. He looked at me questioningly.

"Are you sure?" I nodded, realizing this was the first thing I wanted. I wanted Fray and I was going to have it.

"Fray." Nicholai said. "It suits you." He added. My mind wandered to his last name 'Lovelock' and I wondered why Orrick had the same last name. I concluded that they must have been related and I felt Nicholai chuckle.

"Orrick changed his name to Lovelock after I turned him. Would you like it to become your last name, after all, you are apart of our family now." I let my eyes slide closed as I threw my new name around in my head.

"Fray Lovelock." I whispered. "Fray." I said before falling asleep.

I am Fray. I am five feet and four inches tall and one hundred and ten pounds. I have dark maroon colored hair and dark red eyes, the color of fresh blood. My skin is a perfect tanned color, not dark but not light either and my face is flawless.

I am Fray

And I am a Vampire

* * *

**Fray is a kid really so i didn't find anything gay about this .**


End file.
